La cabane Maudite
by LicyLie
Summary: Avoir une vieille cabane dans son jardin, c'est bien. Sauf, lorsque celle-ci refuse de s'ouvrir et que l'on a l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe. Sasuke aurait préféré continuer sa vie au calme, quoi que... UA/SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Genre :**Romance / Spirituel / UA / Shonen-aî

**Couple : **Devinez ? C'est un SasuNaru, bien sûr.

**Disclaimers :**Masashi Kishimoto m'a clairement dis avec un grand sourire que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiendront jamais... C'est un méchant !

**Et oui, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaîra !**

**Au fait... MERCI pour toutes vos reviews sur "Destin Écarlate" ! **

**Aller, je vais vous laisser lire ^___^**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**_La Cabane Maudite_**

_**Prologue : "Arrivée"**_

Les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée sur la vitre de la portière, Sasuke s'ennuyait. Depuis près de quatre son frère, Itachi, lui rabattait, un nombre incalculable de fois, aux oreilles le bienfait de quitter la ville pour la campagne alors que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de faire l'enfant. C'est une nouvelle vie qui nous attends. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

« Tu es désespérant. »

Les yeux maintenant ouvert, Sasuke fixait le paysage qui défilait à vive allure.

Après avoir quitté la voie rapide, la voiture s'engagea sur une route qui devenais, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus rocailleuse. Sasuke soupira avant de refermé ses paupières.

Itachi le regarda quelques minutes par le rétroviseur puis retourna son attention vers la route. Il savait que Sasuke se moquait bien de l'endroit où ils allaient vivre et que tous ce qu'il souhaitait c'était du calme. Il ne pouvait le blâmer de réagir ainsi, c'était son caractère. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, Itachi avait tout fais pour que Sasuke ne manque de rien et continu à vivre normalement mais il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il vit son frère se renfermer petit à petit sur lui-même.

« On est arrivé ! »

Ce fut cette phrase qui força Sasuke à réouvrir ses paupières. En sortant de la voiture, il découvrit face à lui, maison de plein pied entourée de quelques arbres fruitiers. Voyant qu'Itachi prenait déjà en main le déchargement du camion qui avait suivi leurs voitures, il partit à la recherche d'un endroit calme et pénétra dans le jardin. Celui-ci était envahi par de hautes herbes folles qui prouvaient que l'endroit n'était plus habité depuis un loin moment.

Tout autour de lui réspirait l'abandon à croire que son frère était devenu fou pour avoir choisi cette demeure.

Continuant sa marche, Sasuke remarqua, au détour un chemin une cabane délabrée. En se rapprochant, il remarqua que celle-ci ne comportait qu'une porte d'entrée et deux lucarnes trop hautes pour être atteintes. Des ronces avaient envahit la moitié de la maisonnette. Il allait repartir lorsqu'une force invisible sembla le pousser à entrer. Il posa sa main sur la poignée rouillée de la porte, la tourna et poussa. Rien ne se produisit. La porte semblait fermée à clés. Il tenta de l'ouvrir en utilisant la force brute mais elle restait obstinément close.

Déçu, il décida de revenir plus tard avec plus de matérielles car pour l'instant, son frère devait l'attendre. Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir.

Retournant sur ses pas, Sasuke ne vit pas les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec joie depuis l'une des lucarnes.

* * *

**A suivre ! **

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ?

**Question piège : A qui appartient les yeux bleus ?**

LicyLie


	2. Chapter 1 : Félin

**Genre :**Romance / Spirituel / UA / Shonen-aî

**Couple : **Devinez ? C'est un SasuNaru, bien sûr.

**Disclaimers :**Masashi Kishimoto m'a clairement dis avec un grand sourire que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiendront jamais... C'est un méchant !

**Voilà déjà la suite ! Vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu je n'ai pas pu vous faire attendre encore un peu. Merci à toutes !**

Pour la question piège, c'était bien un piège !! ^____^ Mais non, je rigole... Seulement dans toutes choses il y a une part de vérité et une autre de mensonge. (Na, je ne veux pas vous embrouiller.) A la fin, ce sera plus simple à comprendre.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Un grand merci à Darling et à Doremi pour leurs reviews (anonymes)**

* * *

**_La Cabane Maudite_**

_**Chapitre 1: "Félin"**_

« Alors, comment tu trouves ? »

Voilà la phrase qui repassait en boucle depuis son retour à la ''maison'' à croire qu'Itachi ne s'arrêtait jamais. La visite de l'intérieur n'avait pas été bien longue après tout il n'y avait que deux chambres, une cuisine, un salon et une salle de bain.

« Alors, comment tu trouves ? »

Et il osait revenir à l'assaut avec sa question idiote. Pour la première fois de la journée, Sasuke regarda son frère droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« Nul. »

Court. Bref. Au moins c'était son premier mot prononcé depuis leur départ.

Au cours du dîner, seul le silence prédominait. Itachi avait bien tenté d'engager à nouveau la conversation mais Sasuke l'ignorait totalement, c'était désespérant. Le repas terminé, Sasuke se leva et commença à partie vers sa chambre jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de sa promenade lui revienne.

« J'aurai besoin de la clé de la cabane. »

Et il repartit sans attendre de réponse.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui réveilla Sasuke au milieu de la nuit. Quelque chose avait dû tomber. Il voulu se rendormir mais toute trace de sommeil l'avait quitté alors il décida de se lever. Au moment même où il posa un pied à terre, un autre bruit se dit entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Il tendit l'oreille mais le silence régnait de nouveau. Se levant un frisson lui traversa le corps lorsqu'il entendit se qui semblait être un sanglot.

Le son venait de loin, très loin. Traversant le couloir qui séparait les chambres des autres pièces Sasuke remarqua qu'Itachi dormait encore.

« Frère indigne. »

Arrivé à la cuisine, il s'arrêta net. Tout était s'en dessus dessous. Les casseroles, les serviettes, les torchons étaient par-terre remplis de traces brunâtres et la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

« Sûrement le vent. »

En se baissant pour remettre un peu d'ordre il vit une petite ombre sortir d'un coin sombre de la pièce et se diriger vers lui. La forme s'arrêta devant lui et il pu apercevoir deux yeux bleus le regarder fixement.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Un miaulement lui répondit.

« Un chat ? »

Sasuke l'attrapa et le tient dans ses bras sans que le félin ne cherche à s'enfuir ou à l'attaquer.

Le regardant de plus près, Sasuke remarqua son pelage orange tâché de bous.

« C'est donc toi qui a fais tout ce bruit. »

Un autre miaulement lui répondit.

« Voilà que je parle à un chat. »

La campagne ne lui réussissait définitivement pas. Bientôt il allait sûrement être agréâble avec son frère.

Un bruit porté par le vent le sorti de ses pensées.

Les sanglots avaient recommencé.

Comme si c'était un signal, le chat se dégagea de sa poigne et s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

Après un moment, les pleurs s'amenuisèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un silence angoissant le remplace.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

« Bien dormis ?

- Hum.

- Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé durant la nuit dans la cuisine ? C'était un vrai capharnaüm.

- Un chat.

- Tu plaisantes ? »

Un regard noir lui fit comprendre le contraire.

« D'accord. Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- La clé.

- Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. C'est comme-ci quelqu'un l'avait prise. »

Sasuke quitta la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il commençait à se changer il entendit un miaulement bien connu provenant du jardin. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pu voir le chat d'hier se diriger vers le coin le plus abandonné du jardin. Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke remarqua que la cabane se trouvait également dans cette direction.

Était-ce un hasard ?

Non.

Les pleurs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre sur cette proprièté et que le chat lui appartienne ?

* * *

**A suivre ! **

**Sinon, c'est à partir du chapitre 2 que les choses deviendront réellements intéressantes. Alors la question est : Pourrez-vous patienter jusque là ?**

**Alors à bientôt,**

LicyLie


	3. Chapter 2 : Pleurs

**Genre :**Romance / Spirituel / UA / Shonen-aî

**Couple : **Devinez ? C'est un SasuNaru, bien sûr.

**Disclaimers :**Masashi Kishimoto m'a clairement dis avec un grand sourire que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiendront jamais... C'est un méchant !

**La suite ? Oui, c'est la suite ! **

**Disons que c'est surtout la partie manquante du chapitre précédent. Au fait, je carbure aux reviews alors ne vous étonnez pas de voir déjà la suite !!**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Un grand merci à Doremi et à San pour leurs reviews (anonymes)**

* * *

**_La Cabane Maudite_**

_**Chapitre 2 : "Pleurs"**_

Assis sur une vielle souche, Sasuke désespérait. Le chat avait semble t-il disparu. Il avait cherché toute la matinée le félin, retournant tous les recoins de la maison et du jardin. Seule la cabane n'avait pu être fouillée car la clé restait introuvable. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait quelques mètres devant la cabane à attendre le moindre indice.

« N'as-tu pas peur de prendre racine ? »

Sursautant, Sasuke se retourna brusquement vers la voix et se trouva face à face avec un adolescent qui semblait avoir son âge. De courts cheveux blonds comme le blé, une peau légérement halée et deux magnifiques yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Sasuke croyait voir un ange et l'ensemble blanc de l'autre ne faisaient que le renforcer dans cette idée.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il n'échappa pas à l'autre. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux.

« Moi ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, l'autre le prendrait-il pour un idiot ?

« Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. »

Le jeune homme le regarda bizarrement un instant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse. Ne connaissait-il pas son nom ?

« Naruto.

- Hum...

- Mon nom est Naruto. »

Sasuke le regarda fixement et remarqua que l'autre ne semblait pas à l'aise avec lui.

« Uchiha Sasuke. Que fais-tu dans mon jardin ?

- Tu es le nouveau propriètaire ?

- C'est plutôt mon frère... Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Je me promène souvent par ici.

- Tu habites près d'ici ?

- On peut dire ça. »

Étrange. Voilà le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Sasuke. Ce jeune garçon, Naruto, agissait de manière étrange comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec une autre personne. De plus, toutes ses réponses étaient incomplêtes ou évasives. Il connaissait son prénom mais pas son nom et le temps que l'autre avait pris avant de répondre à sa première question... C'était louche.

« Pourquoi restes-tu près de cette cabane ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, la voix de l'autre le surpris.

« Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me pousse vers elle.

- Une attraction impossible à détourner. »

C'était exactement la sensation qu'avait éprouvé Sasuke à son arrivé. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, finalement, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ici.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Hum. »

L'heure du dîner était arrivée beaucoup trop vite au goût de Sasuke. Bien qu'étrange au premier abord, Naruto était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir se vanter de le faire parler. Il n'avait pas à se forcer d'être amical, il était juste lui et ça ne semblait pas déranger Naruto. Au contraire, celui-ci trouvait toujours un sujet qui l'attirait. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures passées ensemble et pourtant il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu et d'être enfin complet. Sasuke se souvenait même avoir souri devant une maladresse du blond.

**oOOoOOoOOo**

Les jours passèrent. Cela allait faire une semaine qu'il avait emménagé avec Itachi. Tout les jours, Sasuke allait retrouver Naruto devant la cabane. Ils restaient toujours ensemble et Sasuke se surprit à attendre avec impatience chacune de leur rencontre. Pourtant souvent lorsque Naruto pensait que Sasuke ne le regardait pas, son regard devenait triste et il se mettait à fixer la cabane. Cabane qui refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Comme-ci elle voulait garder un secret.

**oOooOOoOOo**

Cette nuit-là, ce fut le son des sanglots qui le réveilla. Vu qu'Itachi ne les avaient jamais entendu Sasuke avait fini par croire qu'ils étaient issus d'un rêve pourtant il était bien réveillé.

Voulant savoir de quoi il en retournait, Sasuke quitta la maison et suivit le son des pleurs porté par le vent jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la cabane.

« C'est impossible, elle est fermée. »

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, le vent fit claquer la porte qui était grande ouverte. Sasuke se précipita vers l'entrée. L'intérieur de la cabane était plongé dans une quasi totale obscurité. Seules les lucarnes laissaient entrer la lumière de la lune et éclairaient cette endroit.

« Heureusement que c'est la pleine lune sinon je verrais rien. »

Entrant, Sasuke sentit un froid glacial le saisir avant que le bruit d'un craquement ne se fasse entendre. Sous la lumière d'une lucarne se trouvait le chat de la dernière fois et celui-ci le fixait étrangement. Sasuke avança encore d'un pas et le chat disparu dans les ténébres de la cabane.

« Minou... »

Un autre craquement retentit et deux lueurs rougeoyantes apparurent devant lui à hauteur d'homme. Ce n'était pas le chat. Commençant à reculer Sasuke entendit la porte se refermer violemment. Il était coincé. La panique commença à transpercer son masque de je-m'en-foutiste lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les yeux ardents ne l'avaient pas lâcher.

Les pleurs recommençèrent.

* * *

**A suivre !**

**Vous trouvez pas que j'ai coupé au bon moment ? **

**La suite arrivera vite sauf si on me coupe l'électricité à cause de la grêve. (Faut pas oublier que je vis en Guadeloupe)**

**A bientôt,**

**LicyLie**


	4. Chapter 3 : Révélation

**Genre :**Romance / Spirituel / UA / Shonen-aî

**Couple : **Devinez ? C'est un SasuNaru, bien sûr.

**Disclaimers : **Masashi Kishimoto m'a clairement dis avec un grand sourire que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiendront jamais... C'est un méchant !

**Après une semaine d'attente voilà la suite ! Comme quoi même la coupure de courant c'était rien car après c'est qui a bugé... snif**

**Impossible de me connecter et quand j'y arrivais, impossible de publier ! **

**Alors, j'espère que vous pardonnerez mon retard.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Merci à **H**iyana, **D**oremi, **S**an et **D**elete pour leurs reviews anonymes !

* * *

**_La Cabane Maudite_**

_**Chapitre 3 : "Révélation"**_

« Sasuke. »

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt, une lumière vive l'aveuglant complêtement.

« Réveille-toi. »

Sa tête le faisait souffrir de martyr et la voix qui l'appelait n'aidait pas sa migraine à s'apaiser.

« Sasuke.

- La ferme...

- Au moins tu es réveillé.

- Itachi ! »

Se relevant vivement pour faire taire son frère, Sasuke fut pris d'un puissant vertige et dû se retenir au bord du lit.

« Calme-toi. »

Écoutant pour une fois un conseil donné par son -idiot de- frère, Sasuke calma sa respiration et réouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre simple et petite, éclarée par une haute fénêtre.

Il était dans sa chambre et vu la lumière du soleil qui se diffusait dans la pièce, il devait être plus de midi.

« Comment ? » Demanda t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Itachi s'assit sur le lit et le regarda avec une mine sévère.

« Comment quoi ? »

Déglutissant devant le regard psychopathe de son frère, Sasuke continua sur sa lancée.

« Hier soir... J'étais dans la cabane et... »

Malgrès ses tentatives pour rester impassible son corps se mit à trembler. Il se souvenait du regard flamboyant qui l'avait fixé, des bruits de sanglots et de la porte fermé.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

- Je t'ai suivi.

- Mais la porte était fermé.

- Oui. Je l'ai trouvé fermé à clé et toi tu étais inconscient devant celle-ci.

- C'est impossible ! J'étais à l'intérieur. »

Itachi se mit à le fixer avec un air de surprise.

« Tu es fatigué, Sasuke.

- Non, je sais ce que je dis !

- C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça. Il faut que tu te calmes et tout ira bien. » Déclara calmement le plus âgé.

Interloqué par la phrase de son frère, Sasuke se pris la tête entre ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas fou. C'était bien réel. Naruto, lui, saura me croire. »

Itachi regarda Sasuke d'une manière suspicieuse avant de parler.

« Naruto n'existe pas.

- Non ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne le connais pas !

- Tout les jours depuis que l'on a emmenagé tu vas te réfugier dans le jardin près de la cabane. J'étais surpris de te voir si heureux alors je t'ai suivi vu que tu ne me dis jamais rien. Seulement... Quand je t'ai trouvé là-bas, tu parlais et souriais tout seul. Il n'y avait personne avec toi. »

Sasuke le regarda les yeux écarquillés d'où s'échappaient un flot de larmes et secouait parfois sa tête de droite à gauche. Tristement, Itachi continua son récit.

« Il y a quelques jours j'ai rencontré des villageois et l'un d'eux m'a raconté l'histoire de cette maison. Il y a plus de cent ans un riche marchand a acheté cette propriété pour y vivre avec sa femme et son fils. Peu de temps après, la femme mourut et l'homme devint fou. Il fit construire la cabane avant que quitter les lieux. Parfois, les gens qui s'approchaient de la proprièté disaient entendre des cris, ils pensèrent qu'un démon hantait les lieux et la mirent en quarantaine. Plusieures mois après, un couple acheta la propriété. Ils disaient entendre des bruits étranges vers la cabane. Avec des voisins, ils ont forcé la porte de celle-ci et quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils trouvèrent l'enfant mort de faim et de froid. Le père l'avait enfermé là-bas et l'avait délibérément laissé mourir de faim. Cet enfant se nommait Naruto et il devait avoir huit ans. »

* * *

**A suivre !**

**Plus qu'un chapitre ! Je sais que je suis sadique mais je m'assume, pas de souci. ^___^**

**Aller, c'est le retour des questions-mystères-qui-tuent : Pourquoi y a t-il un chat au début ? Pourquoi arrive t-il avant les sanglots ?**

**Moi je le sais ! Moi je le sais ! Mais je vous le direz pas ! XD**


	5. Chapter 5 : Décision

**Genre :**Romance / Spirituel / UA / Shonen-aî

**Couple : **Devinez ? C'est un SasuNaru, bien sûr.

**Disclaimers : **Masashi Kishimoto m'a clairement dis avec un grand sourire que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiendront jamais... C'est un méchant !

**Oui. Je sais. Je suis en retard TRÈS en retard mais j'ai une excuse, je viens de subir le cauchemars de tout élèves :**

**Deux semaines de contrôle non-stop ! **

**Aller, ce qui est super c'est que ce chapitre est le dernier donc il n'y aura plus de retard !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Merci à **D**oremi, **L**ouange, **R**ayan et **H**iyana pour leurs reviews anonymes !

* * *

**_La Cabane Maudite_**

_**Chapitre 4 : "Décision"**_

Seul.

Il était seul.

Non, c'était faux. Il avait un ami.

Naruto...

Non, il n'était pas fou.

N'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre au clair ses pensés. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de **lui.**

Las, il essaya de se situer : il était chez lui, dans sa chambre et plus précisément en pyjama dans son lit. Itachi n'avait pas attendu pour lui ordonner de ne pas bouger de là tant qu'il n'allait pas mieux. Pourtant...

Il se sentait bien.

Confus mais bien.

Seul le vide qui avait pris place dans son coeur après les révélations de son frère l'oppessait.

Tout était calme...

Le silence complet...

Du moins presque complet à cause de cet étrange fond sonore provenant du salon.

C'était le son d'une conversation.

Sasuke se concentra afin d'arriver à entendre quelques mots.

Très vite, il s'en lassa lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Itachi ne faisait que parler de son ''état''.

Il n'était pas fou.

Naruto existait.

Avant qu'il ne décroche complêtement de la conversation, Sasuke entendit une phrase qui le figea.

Que voulait dire son frère lorsqu'il disait vouloir « partir ».

Partir d'où ?

Et pourquoi ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas l'obliger à quitter cet endroit alors que Naruto y était ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Naruto...

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. S'il partait, il allait s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir.

Il devait le prévenir.

Le voir au moins une dernière fois.

Avant son départ...

Pour ne pas qu'il pleure à cause de lui...

Il ne pouvait pas car c'était son ami.

N'est-ce pas ?

Naruto...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sasuke se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Son frère risquait de s'inquiéter mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en sentir coupable. Après tout ce n'était qu'Itachi.

Naruto était bien plus important.

Sans remord, il quitta la demeure par la fenêtre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content d'avoir sa chambre au rez-de-chaussé.

Seulement, maintenant, que devait-il faire ?

Où devait-il aller ?

« Naruto... Où es-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

Une idée lui vint.

La cabane !

Après tout, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontré la première fois. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il s'y dirigea.

La porte était bien fermé comme le lui avait dit son frère et il n'y avait aucune trace de Naruto.

Déçu, il allait faire demi tour lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Ceux-ci provenant de l'intérieur de la cabane pourtant il ne trouvait aucun moyen d'y entrer.

A par, peut-être, la lucarne.

Prenant appui sur un rocher, il grimpa, après plusieurs essais infructueux, sur le rebord abimé des montant de bois. D'un grand coup sec, il poussa la vitre qui s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant basculer en avant.

Il avait réussit à rentrer mais maintenant l'envie de ressortir le tiraillait. Il avait peur.

La lumière qui entrait par la lucarne écartait légérement les ténébres. Il y avait des vieux meubles moisis et une couverture ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. La pièce empestait la ruine, la pourriture...

Le son des sanglots retentit à nouveau.

Plus proche.

Plus angoissant.

Plus humain...

Sous une poutre éfondrée se trouvait Naruto recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Son cœur se serra devant cette vision.

Son ange semblait si triste.

« Naruto. »

L'interpellé redressa la tête dévoilant deux sillons de larmes.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Sasuke le prenne dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu es blessé ?! » l'interrogea-t-il paniqué.

« Naruto, réponds !

- Toi aussi... Tu vas m'abandonné. »

Dire que Sasuke fut surpris serait un euphémisme.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je l'ai vu... en rêve... Tu vas me laisser seul...

- Naruto regarde-moi, je ne vais pas t'abandonner...

- Ne me mens pas !

- Jamais je ne te laisserais seul !

- Alors, prouve-le moi...

- Une preuve ?

- Donne-moi une preuve que tu ne m'abandonnera jamais. »

Sasuke le regarda intensément.

Naruto était la seule personne qui avait réussit à percer sa carapace.

Il ne l'avait pas jugé à cause de l'ascendance de sa famille.

Il ne l'avait pas pris en pitié.

Il avais su gagner son respect.

Il avais su gagné son amitié.

Il ne pouvait décement pas le laisser.

Il ne voulait plus le voir pleurer.

Plus jamais.

Alors que représentait Naruto pour lui ?

« Je ne veux plus rester ici si c'est pour garder l'idée que j'ai été rejeté...

- Naruto ?

- Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie ! »

Cela en fut trop pour Sasuke qui accentua sa prise sur le corps de son ami avant de loger la tête de Naruto contre son coup.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille, je serai toujours là.

- Toujours... là ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser. Je t'aime...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je resterai toujours avec toi... »

**oOoOOoOoOoO**

Deux vieillards se trouvaient devant la vielle cabane. L'un d'eux fixait des planches en bois sur la porte afin d'en interdire l'entré. Les lucarnes ayant déjà étaient scéllées.

« Si ce n'est pas triste... Il venait juste d'arriver avec son frère qu'un malheur les a séparé.

- J'ai bien crus qu'il allait devenir fou pendant l'enterrement.

- Il se sentait coupable. Je crois même qu'il disait qu'il avait conduit son frère à la mort en l'emmenant ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il on dit les experts ?

- Mort par arrêt du coeur.

- C'est étrange.

- Il paraît même qu'il affichait un visage serein et souriait à la mort. Comme si il l'avait attendu.

- Oui, c'est même à cause de cela qu'Itachi-sama a demandé à ce que cette endroit soit détruit. Les lieux maudits ne devraient pas être vendu.

- Mouais... Rentrons, je n'aime pas cette endroit. »

Alors qu'ils partaient, un chat orangé aux yeux bleus sortit des buissons suivit pas un chat noir aux yeux noirs tels que la pupille semblait avoir complêtement disparu. Ces deux félins regardèrent les hommes qui avaient pénétré leur territoire avant de rentrer dans la cabane par un petit trou situé derrière une planche pourrie cachée par des ronces.

Ils n'étaient plus seul...

Ils étaient ensemble...

Pour l'éternité...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Snif (essuie une petite larme) c'est déjà fini ! J'ai vraiment apprécié d'écrire cette fic et je suis heureuse de voir à qu'elle point elle vous a plu. J'écrirais bientôt la suite intitulée "BakeNeko" (bien oui, j'allais pas vous laisser comme ça)**

**Note : Je viens de publier une nouvelle fic qui se nomme ''Ramen Daisuki''. Elle est un petit peu plus joyeuse vu que c'est une fic d'humour donc n'hésitez pas à la lire. **

**Bye,**

**LicyLie.**


End file.
